


Touch Me, Tease Me (Feel me up).

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: You two shouldn’t be doing this to begin with.Kinktober 2020, Day 13: Semi-Public Sex/Teasing.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Touch Me, Tease Me (Feel me up).

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that I'm posting all of these highkey late. 
> 
> Anyway, short but sweet, please enjoy!

_ “Jill,”  _ you warned, panting heavily as you leaned against the wall, trying to keep your mouth shut as her hands danced on the outer skin of your thighs. She drags her nails into your skin, lines of red blooming in their wake as she runs her hands up and down on your inner thighs, and you let out a small, wanton moan. You can already feel a flood of slick ruining the only good underwear you had left. 

It soaks through, ruining your jeans and letting your scent waft in the air, and Jill giggles.  **“Can’t take the heat, can you? You’re too cute.”** Cute as you may be, your face only gets flushed in darker red. Your hands pull her closer by her hair, listening as she giggles once more at your unfortunate arousal…

You two shouldn’t be doing this to begin with. 

_ “We’ll get caught, by your friend or his friends, or knowing our luck, that Nemesis thing.”  _ But her hand falls into your pants before you could continue your argument.    
  
**“Then you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp!


End file.
